Première automutilation
by Jouhin
Summary: Naruto ne va pas très bien depuis le départ de Sasuke chez Orochimaru. Il se sent seul, non compris... Il n'y a plus qu'une seule sortie à son mal-être.


**Disclaimer :** Les perso ne sont pas à moi, le poème n'est point de moi non plus. Qu'y a-t-il donc à moi ? Le texte !

**Titre : **Première automutilation.

**Auteur :** Jouhin.

**Bêta :** Hiniku.

**Genre :** Angst - Friendship.

**Rating :** T, rien de bien méchant.

**Résumé : **Naruto ne va pas très bien depuis le départ de Sasuke chez Orochimaru. Il se sent seul, non compris... Il n'y a plus qu'une seule sortie à son mal-être.

**Note : **J'ai trouvé un poème sur l'automutilation et ça m'a donné l'idée d'écrire ce petit OS.

_Le poème est en italique_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Première automutilation.**

Naruto était assis en tailleur sur son lit, torse nu, regardant le sang couler le long de ses avant-bras, le kunai juste devant lui, l'attirant, le tentant toujours un peu plus.

C'était une attraction dangereuse qui avait commencé il y a un petit moment déjà. La raison ? Il ne savait plus trop bien ou s'il y en avait même une. Peut-être aimait-il souffrir au fond de lui ou alors était-ce une punition qu'il s'infligeait. Il avait oublié avec le temps mais il y avait toujours ce petit refrain dans sa tête pour qu'il n'oublie pas complètement le choix de son acte.

_Ma première fois_

_Elle remonte loin _

Oui, loin, il y a déjà de cela deux ans, le jour où _**'il', **_son ami, avait trahi le village en décidant de rejoindre Orochimaru.

_J'allais mal_

_Il me manquait_

_La tristesse m'envahissait_

_Je pleurais mais cela n'arrangeait rien_

Au début, il pensait que c'était de la colère contre Sasuke pour avoir brisé leur si fragile amitié, mais plus le temps passait et plus il se rendait compte que c'était une profonde tristesse. Sasuke avait tout gâché et l'avait presque tué. Il avait beau pleurer tous les dieux et tous les Hokages pour que Sasuke revienne à la raison, malheureusement il était bien obligé de constater qu'il ne se produisait jamais rien. Alors il s'était tourné vers son kunai pour essayer de se soulager.

_Je l'ai saisie cette lame_

_Dont je ne peux me séparer maintenant_

Chaque jour, il contemplait la photo de l'équipe sept. Ce temps-là était loin, oui, le temps de l'insouciance était bel et bien fini. Chacun avait choisi son chemin.

_Je pensais à lui tout comme j'y pense en ce moment_

Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ?

_Je l'aimais tout comme je l'aime maintenant et certainement éternellement_

_Même si je me le suis longtemps caché_

Il aurait tellement aimé rester dans l'ignorance de ses douze ans, juste pour souffrir un peu moins, mais les choses ne se passent jamais comme on le souhaite.

_Cette lame a traversé ma peau_

_Le sang a commencé à couler_

Depuis je ne peux m'en passer

Ce kunai était devenu une drogue, sa drogue, et son sang lui servait de repentir pour chacun de ses faux pas dans ce monde si cruel. Un monde où il n'y avait que douleur, sang et haine.

_Colère refoulée_

Cette colère qu'il ressentait contre ce monde, contre ce village où il avait grandi dans la misère et le mépris des autres. Tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait été choisi pour devenir le réceptacle du renard à neuf queues. Ce démon qui avait attaqué Konoha il y a quatorze ans.

_Ma tristesse explose_

Les villageois lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs et ça depuis toujours mais avec le départ de Sasuke, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas. On lui mettait tout sur le dos, comme s'il était responsable du choix du corbeau. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se cacher derrière un sourire et le plus souvent la tristesse prenait le contrôle mais ça personne ne le voyait, simplement les murs de son appartement.

_Mon coeur s'effondre_

_Plus de joie, plus rien_

Que de la haine et de la tristesse m'envahissent

Il les détestait tous. Si simplement ils pouvaient tous disparaître.

_Je vous __**hais**__ tous, vous les heureux, vous les maudits villageois ! _

En attendant, son kunai était son seul réconfort. Peut-être qu'un jour il abandonnera cette lame, peut-être ou peut-être pas. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider c'était Sasuke mais pour le moment le jeune corbeau n'était pas prêt de revenir vers la lumière, vers Naruto. Pourtant le petit blondinet avait bien besoin de son aide pour ne pas sombrer dans la démence de son acte, mais ça, l'Uchiwa ne s'en souciait pas et comment pourrait-il vu qu'il était à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de celui qu'il avait appelé, un jour, son meilleur ami avant d'essayer de le tuer.

Le monde des ninjas était bien compliqué, surtout pour des jeunes enfants qui devaient déjà apprendre à tuer pour se faire une place parmi les autres.

La vie pouvait être si cruelle parfois.

* * *

Reviews ?

S'il y a une chose dont j'aie horreur, c'est bien cette haine qu'ont les villageois envers un gosse qui n'a absolument rien demandé. Je trouve ça... con. Une personne de mon entourage se comporterait ainsi, je lui foutrais une bonne droite pour lui remettre les idées en place.


End file.
